Love Always Waits
by ForeverandAlways95
Summary: In their third year, Fred confessed his feelings for Aubrey, which she didn't return. Now, two years later, Aubrey is realizing that she might have feelings for Fred, but is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. I can claim Aubrey though :)**

**Prologue:**

"Hey Aubrey, wait up!" I heard my one of my best mates, Fred Weasley, call out. I paused and turned around and waited for him to catch up.

Fred and I had been friends since our first year in Hogwarts, which was around three years ago, whenever we were both sorted into Gryffindor and found ourselves seated next to each other at the house table. It seemed an unlikely friendship at the time, seeing as he was a prankster and I was the know it all. It took a while to find something we had in common to draw us together, and we seemed to find it in our love of quidditch. We had both grown up adoring the sport, and we were both planning on trying out for it as soon as we were able. From there, our friendship grew. I was also friends with his twin brother George, but for some reason, we just didn't click as well as Fred and I seemed to.

"Hello, my dear Freddy. What can I do for you today?"

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Whined Fred.

"Sorry. This is what you have to deal with when you decide to be my friend" I countered back playfully.

"Fine…But I actually wanted to know if we could talk later…privately. I have something I've wanted to tell you "Stated Fred.

"Umm…sure. How about before dinner? I have some free time then." I replied.

"Great. See you later, Aubrey" With a quick hug, Fred disappeared.

_I wonder what he has to tell me…_I thought to myself. _Oh well, I'll worry about it later. _

After classes were over for the day, I went up to my dorm room to relax before having to go meet Fred. Figuring I had time for a quick nap, I laid down. Around an hour later I found myself in front of a mirror, staring at my reflection. I wouldn't call myself stunning, but I admit I wasn't too bad to look at. I had long curly brown hair that fell down in between my shoulder blades, and really pretty hazel eyes that had a ring of green just around the pupil, with a chocolate brown color filling in the rest. I wasn't too skinny, and I wasn't too fat either. I went with minimal make up and preferred a more natural look than some girls. Satisfied with my appearance, I started to go down to the common room to see if I could find Fred anywhere. As soon as I came down the from the girls dormitory, I spotted Fred. I quickly waved at him and went to go meet him where he stood with George and Lee. As I approached, I saw them quickly slap Fred on the back and wish him what sounded like a "good luck", but I don't know what for.

"Hey Fred. Where do you want to go to talk?" I asked as I got to him.

"Umm.. I haven't really thought about it that much. How about in the courtyard, by the fountain? It shouldn't be too crowded now." Replied Fred nervously. I quickly agreed and we set off, strangely quiet. When we arrived, Fred sat down at the edge of the fountain and I quickly followed suit.

"So…." I said after a few moments of awkward silence. "Nice weather we're having."

"Umm… yeah. Sure" said Fred, quite distractedly. I decided to let him think over everything and just waited it out. As I waited, I took some time to look at Fred. He was a gangly red head. He was starting to grow his hair out, and it fell into his eyes at times. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen in anyone too. He stood at around 5'10, and was pretty tall compared to my measly 5'4.

"So.. I asked you here because I wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking about this for quite a while, and I finally got the courage to say something. I like you Aubrey…as more than a friend" Said Fred, quite nervously.

"Do you mean….like as a best mate?" I asked fearfully, worried that he was actually referring to what was going on inside my mind.

Fred shook his head and said "No Aubrey…as more than that. I've been falling for you since first year."

I stared at him in shock, my fears confirmed. I took a minute to gather my thoughts. "Fred…. I like you and all, but just not like that. You're one of my best mates, and I care for you and everything..but…" I stammered out. I could barely meet his eyes as I said this. I knew I was breaking his heart, and I couldn't stand to look into his eyes as I was doing this. _You're a horrible person for doing this to him…_ my mind kept telling me. Tears sprung into my eyes. I caught a glance at him, and my heart caught in my throat. He looked heartbroken. You could see it in his eyes. Usually sparkling with some mischief, his blue eyes now looked sad. You could see how much this was hurting him. "I have to go" I said as I stood up. Fred quickly stood along with me.

"Wait Aubrey" He called as I turned to go. "This won't change anything, will it?" He asked fearfully.

"No, of course not Fred.." I ground out. Inside I knew it was a lie. How could things go normally between us if every time I saw him, I was just reminded of how much I had hurt him? We both knew that what I said was a lie. I turned away a final time and walked away, never once looking back.

**So…there's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. And I apologize beforehand for some of the writing. I'm American, so I don't know some of the phrases that British people do, or anyone else for that matter. But yeah, sorry for the lack thereof. Please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So..I'm really sorry if this sucks. Any comments you might have would be greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter 1:**

~two years later~

"Hey Aubrey" said my best friend Natalie as she sat down next to me at our house table in the Great Hall.

"Hey Nat" I returned quietly, absorbed in the book I was currently reading.

"Are you ever going to put that thing down and talk to me?" Asked Natalie, in an unusually irritated voice.

"If it's ever necessary" I replied.

"Well..I actually wanted to come talk to my best friend, but I guess someone doesn't care at the moment." With that Natalie stood up, preparing to leave. I took a quick glance at my friend. With her darker skin, you could tell Natalie was part Hispanic, but you could never tell from her voice. She had a small frame, and was rather short. She stood at 5'4, while I now reached 5'9. I had grown a bit over the past few years. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed.

"Nat! I was kidding. I'm here to be your shoulder to cry on or whatever you need at the moment" I said, flashing my smile at her.

"Hmmf" Was all that came out of Natalies mouth as she sat down again.

"So, was there anything important that you needed to tell me?" I asked Natalie.

"Ehh…not really. I just came over to bother you mainly." She replied with a smirk.

"Great. I appreciate that Natalie. You really are a good friend" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Ah. So we're resorting to sarcasm now, are we?" Asked Natalie with a slight smirk.

"Of course. Do you want to start heading to potions now? I don't want to be late."

"Sure" replied Natalie, and with that I quickly marked my place in my book and we both gathered our stuff in our bags and left.

Around an hour later, I found myself staring at the back of Fred Weasley's head in the middle of the potions lesson. Why, you ask? I had no idea. We hadn't really been friends since Fred confessed his feelings to me during our third year. It was now our fifth year and we had barely spoken to each other, despite my promise. I just found it too hard to look at him and see how I had hurt him, not to mention the awkwardness I knew would come between us. I just couldn't face it. So, our friendship slowly faded into nothing, despite his attempts to talk.

"What do you keep staring at?" Asked Natalie in a whisper as she nudged my arm.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing" I stammered out in a rush as I realized what she had asked me.

"I'm sure you weren't" Replied Natalie with a smirk on her face. "Because you were not just staring at Fred Weasley. That's just ridiculous."

"Just pay attention to the lesson. At least one of us needs to pay attention so we survive this class." I hissed out.

"Fine. Don't be such a spoil spurt." Whispered Natalie. She turned to the front, but not before making sure she stuck her tongue out at me. I quickly tried to focus on Professor Snape, but I couldn't get Fred out of my mind for some reason. Eventually, the lesson ended and I gathered up my things and started to leave. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and I bumped into something. I looked up to see that that something was Fred Weasley. A blush colored my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"Sorry" I rushed out as I brushed past him. Why the heck did I blush? I never blushed! It just wasn't like me. I walked to charms while pondering this. Charms passed by without incident, as did all my other classes. I went up to the Gryffindor common room to start on all the homework I had received throughout the day. I couldn't really concentrate though, because I kept getting distracted by thoughts of Fred. _Where is all of this coming from? _I thought to myself. Do I, dare I say it, actually _like _Fred? Gah. This was all too much at the moment. Deciding I wasn't going to get anything done, I gathered my stuff up and put it all in my room before heading to dinner.

The next morning, I woke up and started my daily routine. Took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair, the usual. After finishing up, I went to go scout out Natalie. I quickly found her in the common room.

"Hey Nat! Wait up!" I quickly called out before she headed down to breakfast.

"As if I'd leave without you." With that, we linked arms and headed down to the Great Hall. As we walked to our table, my eyes saw a flash of red hair, and I felt my heart jump to my throat. I quickly sought out the red head, and saw Ron Weasley, Fred's younger brother and felt a flash of disappointment. _Why am I disappointed?_ I thought to myself. As I reflected on this, Natalie and I took our seats at the table. I started loading my plate with some toast and bacon and started eating.While eating, I started pondering the awesomeness that is bacon. I mean, who doesn't like bacon? Its freakin' delicious! For real though..how can you resist it?

"Hey Nat..?"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you like Bacon?"

"Um..I guess so. It's ok.."

"WHAT? IT'S JUST OK?" I just stared at my best friend for a moment with wide eyes. How could she say that about bacon?

"I think you just broke my heart." I told Natalie in a somber voice.

"How much candy did you have last night?"

"Umm..not much. Just the dozen chocolate frogs..and then some sugar quills..and then some gum…" I trailed off. Ok..you got me. I admit I do have a fetish for all things chocolate and sugary. But that doesn't mean I have a problem. Not at all. Stop looking at me! Wait..this is in my head..you can't look at me. Duh! Well..maybe I shouldn't have had all that candy.. "Ok..maybe that was too much candy.."

"You think? Natalie says while smirking at me. We finish our breakfast and go to our absolute favorite class of the day…History of Magic! Ok..so I lied. So not our favorite class. That spot is reserved for Potions! Professor Snape is like the best teacher ever! Not. I had you going there, didn't I? Hehe. My actual favorite class (no lie this time) would be charms, which is actually probably my best class.

The bell rang when Natalie and I arrived at the charms classroom so we quickly took our seats. "Today class, we will be partnering up and working on the summoning charm we learned the other day. So partner up! Oh and Fred…you will be working with Aubrey today. I think it's a good idea since the incident the other day with your brother…Maybe you'll learn something from her."

Fred? I had to work with Fred? Noooo! This was not a good idea…especially when there was a small possibility that I might like him. Not good at all!

"Have fun Aubrey!" Natalie called out while walking toward George. And I swear to god she winked. Winked! I feel like I just got thrown out to the sharks. Oh well. I just have to come to terms with my impending doom. Well..it's probably not that drastic but still…

"Er..Hey." I looked up to see Fred standing right next to me.

"Oh..hey Fred." He sat down in the seat that Natalie just left and turned to me. "So..I guess we should get started on this now.." I stammered. Dear Merlin. I was acting like an idiot. I looked to Fred and he smiled at me. He has a nice smile…Wait! Don't think about it! Work!

"Do you understand what we're doing?" I asked Fred.

"Yeah. I think I got it." And with that he waved his wand and the book in front of me flew into his open hand.

"You think?" I laughed and summoned my book back and set it down back in front of me and stared down at my desk for a minute trying to think of something to say. "What is your opinion of bacon?" I blurted out and instantly blushed. That's not what I meant to say at all! I ducked my head, trying to hide my reddening cheeks. Beside me I heard a burst of laughter.

"I think bacon is pretty good. I'm a fan. How much sugar have you had lately?" I heard Fred say from above me.

"Umm..Not a lot." I looked up and saw Fred raising an eyebrow. "Ok..so maybe a lot.." I quickly amended.

"That seems more like the Aubrey I used to know." I glanced at Freds face and saw that he was smiling. I smiled in return and that seemed to open up a conversation. The rest of charms passed by with us catching up on what had transpired during the last two years. It seemed like he was the same old Fred (although quite a few inches taller. He was almost in the 6 feet range by now), but I had changed a lot. After I started avoiding Fred, I was kind of friendless. Fred was one of my only friends, and since I was friends with Fred, George and Lee were my friends too. But since I was avoiding Fred, that meant that I avoided George and Lee too. Since I was friendless, I spent most of my time in the library. This was where I met my heterosexual lifemate, (AKA my best friend) Natalie. It seemed strange that we never talked before, but I guess I was too busy with Fred and them that I never noticed anyone else. But anyway, we quickly became best friends and we started spending just about every moment together. And that's how I met my best friend Natalie.

The bell rang whenever I finished telling Fred about my friendship with Natalie, and we said our goodbyes. Natalie headed to our table and took one look at my face. "It looks like someone has a crush!" said Natalie playfully.

"Oh shut up!" was my only reply, but I felt a blush arising on my cheeks. Natalie just smirked at my discomfort as we walked out of the classroom. As we walked down the hallway, I started thinking about Fred and I felt a smile form on my face despite Natalie's teasing, and it stayed there all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Every time I looked over in Freds direction, I started smiling all over again. Thankfully, Natalie refrained from commenting, although I saw her glance in my direction and start smirking a couple of times. This continued all throughout the day. Even through dinner. It seemed that I couldn't stop looking at Fred. It's like my eyes were automatically drawn to him in a room, no matter where he was. He caught me looking at him one time during dinner and I ducked down and started blushing like crazy, but I saw him smile at me. I think it was safe to say that I had a crush on Fred Weasley by the end of the day. But the question was, what would I do about it?


End file.
